


Third Time's the Charm

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Series: Wishes & Dreams [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little persistence can be a *good* thing, particularly if you're aiming for a person's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: this story takes place a few years before "Make a Wish"

**The First Time**

Albus Dumbledore looked solemnly across his desk at the earnest young man sitting opposite. Severus Snape was no stranger to his office - over the past seven years, he and the Marauders had spent more time staring at the headmaster's carpet while enduring another stern lecture than the combined student body of Hogwarts for the past hundred years. However, during the past seven years, Albus had never heard those particular words come out of this young man's mouth. 

"I beg your pardon? _What_ did you just say?" 

Severus' mouth tightened slightly; it had obviously been hard for him to screw up his courage enough to say it the first time, without being required to repeat it again. Albus took pity on the young man and waved his hand, negating his request. 

"Never mind, Severus. I heard you the first time; I'm just having a bit of trouble comprehending what you said." 

"It's the truth," Severus said, impatiently pushing a lock of his long hair behind one ear. 

Albus sighed and leaned forward, his kindest smile on his face. "Severus, my dear boy, I believe that you _think_ what you're telling me is the truth, but…you are very young, my boy." 

"I'm _not_ a boy," Severus said quickly. "I'm eighteen, and I'm old enough to know my own mind and heart." 

"Severus, my dear child, I am one hundred and twenty years older than you," Albus said gently. 

He saw Severus blink, eyes widening at the bald statement of this difference in their ages, and then the young man's face acquired the stubborn look with which Albus was all too familiar. Mentally, he groaned. When Severus got that look on his face, he was nearly impossible to dissuade. 

"Age isn't everything," Severus pointed out. "I may be young in years, but I'm hardly a child." 

There was a touch of bitterness in his words and Albus sighed again. No, Severus certainly was no child, had never had the chance to be one, and the headmaster felt a wave of pity for the young man. He saw the sudden hopeful spark on Severus' face and knew that his momentary empathy had been mistaken for weakening; he firmed up his resolve. 

"Be that as it may, you are inexperienced in the ways of the world, a child in _my_ eyes," Albus said firmly. He relented slightly at the hurt look on Severus' face and added, more gently, "You know nothing of the world but Hogwarts. How could I, in good conscience, let you tie yourself to an old man without first tasting what lies beyond these walls?" 

The moment he'd said the words, he knew they'd been a mistake. Severus' eyes lit up, seizing on the crumb of hope that had been offered to him. "If I do as you ask - if I go away and experience the world - will you accept me as your lover when I come back?" 

For the first time in many, many years, Albus felt a desire to swear. "You misunderstood my meaning, Severus - " 

Severus' mouth tightened again. "No, I didn't. You said you wouldn't allow me to make a commitment before I know what I'm getting into. I'm willing to go away for a while, to see the world, to get more experience. All I'm asking is whether you'll accept me when I come back." 

"Child, you'll always be welcome here - " 

"Will you, or will you not," Severus said from between gritted teeth, "accept me as your lover when I come back?" 

Albus drew in a deep breath and let it out. "No," he said quietly. "I will not." 

Severus went deathly still, his face losing what little colour he'd had. "Then all those little chats you've called me in for - they meant nothing?" 

"Severus, my dear boy, of course they did!" Albus said hastily. "I've enjoyed our talks - " 

"But I'm not the only one you've had up to tea, am I?" Severus said, his voice hollow sounding, and then he nodded to himself. " _He's_ been up here, too, hasn't he?" 

"I'm not sure who - " 

"Sirius Black!" Severus snapped, standing up so abruptly that the chair he was sitting in tumbled over backwards. "Your other little reclamation project. Not much to choose from between the Blacks and the Snapes, is there? Ah, but I was forgetting - Sirius had the good fortune to end up in the _right_ House!" 

"Severus, I assure you - " 

"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news for you, _Headmaster_ ," Severus snarled, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward until his face was inches from Albus'. "Rumour has it that he's been lifting Lupin's robes for the past year - quite the devoted little couple, as a matter of fact. Sorry to dash your hopes like that." 

Albus' eyes flashed with anger; Severus automatically straightened and stepped backward. 

" _Mr. Snape_. I am _appalled_ by your insinuations, and I'll remind you to keep a civil tongue in your head in my presence!" 

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said woodenly. "I'm - I'll just go, then. The train…" 

"You would not want to miss it," Albus said. He was aware of the coolness in his voice, but was still too angry to moderate it. 

Severus drew in a deep breath. "Would you - would you tell Professor Digitalia that I must decline her offer of apprenticeship?" 

Albus felt a pang of pity for the boy. He knew how thrilled Severus had been at the offer to apprentice with the Potions master, but he also felt relieved to know that he wouldn't have to see Severus daily come the Autumn term. 

"Perhaps that is for the best." 

Severus nodded and turned towards the door. Seeing the disheartened slump of the young man's shoulders, Albus relented a little. 

"Severus," he called, halting the young man as he opened the door. "What are your plans?" 

"Plans?" Severus said, as if the word was foreign to him. "I don't suppose I have any, now." He smiled slightly, a smile that didn't touch his eyes, eyes that were dark and lifeless. "Perhaps I'll offer my services to someone who'll want and appreciate them." 

Albus felt a sudden chill wash over him, but before he could say anything, Severus was gone. 

 

* * *

**Second Time**

 

"Professor, sir, there's somebody as needs to see you, sir." 

Albus looked up from the correspondence he was attempting to sort out, surprised to see Hagrid standing in his doorway. It was rare for the groundskeeper to come up to the castle this late at night, and the way he was twisting the hem of his coat in his hands told Albus that the half-giant was uneasy about something. 

"Who is it, Hagrid?" he asked, frowning. 

Hagrid looked even more uneasy and leaned forward, saying in a loud whisper, "I don't think I ought to say, sir, seeing as how the stairway is open. Might not be safe." 

Albus' frown deepened. "And this person needs to speak with me?" 

"Well, actually, sir, he was wantin' me to carry a message to you," Hagrid said, "but I'm thinkin' you'll be wanting to speak to him yerself." 

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair. He was exhausted from the recent skirmishes with Voldemort, beset by idiots from the Ministry, and had the unpleasant duty ahead of informing two of his students that the rest of their family had perished in the latest attack. He didn't have the time or energy for mysterious messengers, but he knew it would be better to get this over with. 

"Bring him in then, Hagrid," he said, wearily. 

Hagrid beamed at him and then turned back to the doorway, solicitously drawing in a ragged figure. "See there, lad? I told you the headmaster would be wantin' to speak to you hisself, din't I? You just come right over here and have a bit of a sit-down while I close the door." 

Albus eyed the ragged figure as he collapsed into the chair. He - and Albus had to take Hagrid's word that this person was a male - appeared to be nothing more than a tramp. His clothes were tattered and filthy, and an unpleasant odour wafted off of him. Albus sighed, silently cursing Hagrid's penchant for adopting strays, and said kindly, "You have something to tell me?" 

"Yes," the ragged figure said, his voice a rasp that made Albus wince. "Warn you…Potters…are in danger." 

Albus frowned. "Danger? From what, or whom?" 

"From the Dark Lord," the man rasped. "He's learned of a…prophecy. Going to…destroy them." 

Albus stood up, and he knew his anger was visible on his face. "Who are you, and how do you know about the prophecy?" he demanded. 

"It doesn't matter," the man muttered. "Just - you must protect them." 

Albus moved swiftly around his desk, trapping the vagrant in his chair. "You expect me to take your word on the matter when I don't even know who you are?" 

Before the seated figure could evade him, Albus pulled back the hood of his cloak and then gaped at the man sitting before him. 

"Severus!" he exclaimed, recognizing him even through the cuts and bruises adorning his face. "What in Merlin's name happened to you? Hagrid, use my fire to call Poppy - " 

"Don't!" Severus protested, trying to pull away. "You can't - you don't know - " 

"I know that you're hurt and in some kind of trouble, and that's all I need to know," Albus said firmly. 

Severus gave a barking little laugh. "You think so, Headmaster?" He tore at his left sleeve, pulling the tattered fabric away. Albus winced at the sight of the ugly tattoo, then looked up at the young man's face. In all his one hundred and forty years, he'd never seen such a bleak, despairing look on anyone's face and it tore at his heart. 

"Oh, Severus, child," he murmured helplessly. "What have I done to you?" He pulled Severus into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

Severus struggled weakly in his arms. "No - don't - I'm filthy - horrible - " 

Albus refused to let him go. "It's all right, my child. I've got you. You're safe here." 

Severus resisted and Albus could feel him shuddering. "You don't know what I've done," he muttered. "What I've been. You should call the Aurors…send me to Azkaban…" 

"Not while I have breath in my body," Albus said fiercely. "You belong to us, to Hogwarts." 

Severus slumped in his arms. "Wish I belonged to you," he murmured, and Albus could hear the ache in his voice. 

For a moment, Albus was tempted. Severus needed him so desperately, and Albus had always had a soft spot for lost lambs, thrived on reclaiming black sheep. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to Severus. While he had been fond of the lonely boy and was concerned for this damaged young man, he didn't love Severus. Not the way Severus wanted him to love him. 

He knew Severus had guessed his answer when the young man drew back slightly, and he could feel the shields coming up. 

"Sorry…I know I shouldn't…" 

"Hush," Albus said fondly. "Let's see about getting you cleaned up and fed and then you can tell us about Voldemort's plans for the Potters." 

For a moment he saw a trace of wistfulness in the young man's eyes before it was replaced with resignation. Severus nodded and Albus smiled at him approvingly, then turned back to Hagrid and asked him to fetch Madame Pomfrey. 

 

* * *

_Third Time_

Severus lay on the bed, still as death. Only the slow rise and fall of his chest assured Albus that he still lived, that his fierce will to survive hadn't been snuffed out. 

It had been a close thing this time, Albus thought, rubbing a weary hand across his face. In the final battle against Voldemort and his supporters, Severus had suddenly flung himself directly between the armies and had taken curses intended for Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Not the Killing Curse, thank Merlin, but devastatingly painful curses meant to critically disable both powerful wizards and allow Voldemort to finish them off. Instead, under cover of Severus' body, Harry had cast the decisive blow, killing Voldemort. The death of their leader had been felt by all of his followers - all the conscious ones, at any rate - and they had collapsed. The Aurors and other wizards on the side of the Light had moved in quickly to secure the felled enemy. 

Albus hadn't waited to see the cleanup operation begin. He had gathered Severus into his arms and portkeyed directly to Hogwarts' infirmary, having prepared a portkey ahead of time in case Harry was injured. 

Madame Pomfrey had been surprised to see Severus in Albus' arms instead of Harry, but she had moved quickly to treat him. It had taken a long time - the curses had done extensive internal damage and Severus had already been battered by the intense fighting. But finally Poppy had reluctantly admitted that she'd done all she could, that the rest was up to the Potions master. 

Albus had been sitting by his bedside ever since. 

"Sir? Professor Dumbledore?" 

Albus looked up as a familiar voice interrupted his reverie, and he smiled. "Hello, Harry. How are you feeling, my boy?" 

Harry shrugged slightly. There was a new scar on his forehead, courtesy of the recent fight, and he looked both tired and quietly triumphant. "Well enough, sir. Poppy - Madame Pomfrey patched me up, then said I should go back to my room and rest." His mouth twisted slightly in an ironic smile. "Not enough beds." 

"Ah, yes," Albus said, only now aware as he looked around that the other beds in the infirmary were filling up quickly, with mediwizards quietly moving about the room, checking on patients. "That is a fine idea, Harry. Do you require anything?" 

"No, thank you, sir. Ron and Hermione are waiting for me outside. They'll make sure I rest." 

"Excellent." 

Harry started to turn away, then turned back and looked down at Severus. "Sir, is he going to be all right?" 

Albus sighed heavily. "I certainly hope so. Poppy says she's done all she can, and that the rest is up to him." 

A slight smile touched Harry's lips. "In that case, sir, he'll be fine. Professor Snape's too damned stubborn to die." 

Albus couldn't help smiling at that. "He is, indeed." 

Harry left and Albus returned to his vigil over Severus. The next time he was disturbed it was one of the mediwizards coming to check on Severus' condition. 

"Headmaster? Is it true?" she asked hesitantly, then blushed as he gave her an inquiring look. "I was treating one of the Aurors for burns and he said Professor Snape was a hero. That he saved Harry Potter's life." 

Albus gave her a tired smile. "I doubt that Professor Snape would call himself that, but yes, he did save Mr. Potter's life. And mine." 

"Incredible," she breathed, eyeing Severus in a way that made Albus' lip twitch, imagining his friend's scornful reaction to her hero-worshipping. "And to think that we all thought he was such a horrid person when we were in school." She blushed again. "Sorry, sir," she muttered and hurried away. 

Albus chuckled and wished that Severus had been awake to see that; he would have withered the poor child with a single word. Then he felt a wave of deep sadness and pain at the thought that he might never hear Severus verbally rip someone to shreds again. 

"Albus," Poppy said, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. "Severus is strong, and he's pulled through worse. But it won't help him if you're half-dead with fatigue. You haven't even let us treat you." 

"I'm fine," Albus said impatiently. 

"You're not, and you're going to let us see to you, and then you're going to sleep." Poppy firmly steered him to the only empty bed - oddly enough, beside Severus'. "You can keep an eye on him from here." 

Albus reluctantly sank down on the bed. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. 

* * *

A week later, the infirmary was empty again - except for Severus, who still lay in a death-like sleep. Poppy said it was his body's response to trauma, that he was healing, but her eyes became more shadowed as each day went by without any response from the unconscious man. 

Albus spent every moment he could at Severus' bedside. It wasn't as much as he wanted - the Ministry was in a shambles, and Hogwarts was only slowly getting back to normal as students recovered from their injuries and personal losses. Draco Malfoy, who'd come over to the Light following his father's arrest - and subsequent abandonment by Voldemort - at the end of his fifth year, was noticeably pale and tight-lipped as he went about the school. He'd lost both his parents during the final battle, and his cousin was lying at death's door. Harry Potter was also quieter than before; although he was recovering well from his injuries, he shunned the new publicity and insisted that the real heroes were people like Severus Snape. Strangely enough, the two boys were most often seen with each other, quietly talking or studying, and Albus left them to help heal each other. 

Albus entered the infirmary this day and gave Madame Pomfrey a warm, if tired, smile. "Good afternoon, Poppy. How is our favourite patient?" 

She smiled at him. "Better, I think, Albus. His heartbeat and respiration are up slightly. He hasn't woken yet, but I have a feeling it will be soon." 

"That's good news," Albus said. 

He took the chair next to Severus' bed, his eyes immediately scanning his friend for changes - good or bad. It seemed that there was a little more colour in his face, a quickening in his breathing, but it was so slight that he couldn't be sure that he wasn't just imagining it. 

"Well, my friend, shall I start with the news first? Minerva was beside herself at breakfast this morning. It seems she caught a couple of Seventh Years snogging in the dungeon corridors last night - the students are becoming terribly bold with you here in the infirmary, you know. And you'll never guess who the students were: Draco and Harry." 

He leaned closer to Severus and said, "Confidentially, I've been expecting this for some time. As to whether or not it lasts…well, they are young, but stranger things have been known to happen." 

He laid his hand over Severus' lax one, gently stroking the cool fingers. "Speaking of which, I've had my own rather surprising revelation over this past week. I suppose I've been a rather blind and foolish old man, but when I saw that curse strike you…when I thought you were…well, it made me realise a few things, Severus." 

His throat seemed inexplicably tight and he swallowed hard to clear it. "I can't bear to lose you, my dear. I've become quite fond of you over these past few years. Since you fell ill, I've been rather anxious to learn whether you retain the same sentiments you expressed - dear me, was it twenty years ago? It hardly seems possible, does it? Sentiments I was unable to return at the time, but which I find myself wishing to express now." 

He laid his cheek on Severus' hand and murmured, "Don't let it be too late, my dear. My heart." 

"Albus…you talk…entirely…too much." 

Albus sat bolt upright, a delighted smile on his face as he realised that Severus was regarding him with weary amusement. 

"Dear boy! We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." 

"Ah," Severus said, nodding his head slightly. "Hence the impromptu confession. Hoping to shock me into consciousness, Albus?" 

"No, my dear," Albus said, taking Severus' hand in his once more and kissing the back of it. "Hoping you'd realise that someone here loves you very much indeed." 

Severus' face tightened and he closed his eyes, sighing wearily. "I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for your little jokes, Albus, so if you'll pardon me…" 

Albus leaned over and kissed Severus, putting every bit of the love and longing he felt for the other man into it. He was aware of Severus' startled gasp, and then everything was swept away by an incredible and unexpected burst of magic. It ran through his veins like sparkling wine, making his hair stand on end and his toes tingle. He knew Severus had felt it, too. The younger wizard groaned and abruptly surrendered, and Albus shamefully used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Severus' willing mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Gradually the intoxicating feeling retreated, and Albus was aware that he was sprawled across the younger man's body. He was grateful that Poppy was otherwise occupied - the nurse would have given him the rough side of her tongue if she'd caught him being so frisky with her patient. He chuckled and saw Severus' eyebrow lift in inquiry. 

"Poppy will have my head if she catches me like this," he said cheerfully as he settled into a more decorous position, sitting on the side of the bed. "You've been very ill, my dear." 

"Hence the romantic deathbed declaration?" Severus asked, his voice low as he looked away. 

"I meant every word I said," Albus said, grasping Severus' chin and turning the younger man's head back so that Severus couldn't avoid his eyes. "And I am delighted that you are _not_ dying, dear heart." 

He leaned over to kiss Severus again, albeit more sedately, and felt a tingle in the lips pressed to his. "Do you know what that is, Severus?" 

Severus mutely shook his head. 

"It's a magical bond." 

Severus frowned slightly. "I've heard them mentioned but I don't believe I've ever read about them." The look on his face indicated that he intended to remedy that oversight as soon as possible. 

Albus' smiled as he recognized the impatient twitching of his love's fingers - Severus never could abide a mystery of any kind - and decided to let his irascible love ferret out the information about magical bonds on his own. It would amuse the younger wizard while he recovered his health. 

"It's extremely rare, even among wizards," Albus said briefly, knowing that would tantalize Severus even more. He entwined their hands and said seriously, "You should also know that while it encourages us to be together, it does not compel. If you do not wish to continue this, if your feelings have changed..." 

"Albus," Severus said, looking a little amused. "Seeing as how _I_ approached _you_ twenty years ago…" 

"So you did," Albus said. "But twenty years is a long time to continue loving someone. I would not blame you if you decided that you no longer desire me." 

In reply, Severus tugged Albus down and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question, Albus?" he asked when they finally separated. 

"Not entirely," Albus said, smiling down at his lover-to-be, the twinkle finally returning to his eyes after a weeklong absence. "But it's a good start. You know what they say: the third time's the charm." 

Severus managed a weary smile at that, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a more natural one this time. Albus thought that looked like a splendid idea and settled on the bed, his new lover wrapped in his arms. He chuckled briefly at the thought of Minerva's face if she found them like this, and then willingly released his conscious thoughts to pursue his lover into the land of dreams. 

 

The End

* * *

* * *


End file.
